


Over My Head

by Ver (verloren1983)



Series: Blind_Go Chat Drabbles [6]
Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-09
Updated: 2008-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-28 23:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verloren1983/pseuds/Ver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akira is in way over his head. No, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over My Head

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was, obviously, "over my head". Not that this is related to that in any shape or form, but nevermind. XDDD

"No. No. I can't."

"God, Touya, you're so overdramatic, it's not that big a deal!"

"You're a liar," Akira snapped through the dressing room door.

"Touya, come on!"

"No."

"It can't be that bad."

"It is that bad."

"Just let me see," Hikaru sighed.

"Absolutely not!"

"Toooooooouya!" he whined. "Just... stop being such a baby!"

"I am not a baby, I simply don't want to be seen in public like this."

"It's not public, it's me, jeez."

There was a sigh and the lock on the door clicked, so Hikaru opened the door and slipped inside the dressing room. And then he blinked.

"So what's wrong with it?"

"SHINDOU!"

"It's just a bathing suit, god!"


End file.
